


valentines day

by phantine01



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantine01/pseuds/phantine01
Summary: Erik and Christine's valentines day together. Flirty!erik





	1. Chapter 1

St Valentine's day. The day where you show the person you love just how much you truly love them. As she lay in the swan bed with Erik's arm draped over her, Christine began to think about what she was going to do with Erik for valentines day. The only reason he was in bed with her was because she had woke up in a cold sweat and was screaming. He had ran in with his punjab lasso ready to kill someone/something. She had asked him to stay to calm her down and in the end, she fell asleep with her head on his chest as he softly sang to her. A deliciously wicked idea came into her head as she glanced down at his chest. Last night he was in the middle of getting ready to go to bed when she had screamed so now he lay in the same bed as her, shirtless. She knew what she was going to do- she was going to give herself to him.

He began to stir. She looked down at him and smiled when he had awoke. "Ah, good morning mon ange" he said contently,he even smiled a bit. "Erik, do you know what today is?" He nodded sadly "The day I loathe most as my own mother hated me and no-one loves me... Expect from you and Nadir- in a friendly type of love. I give him a crisp 10 franc note and he buys me something from it..." She sighs "Erik, I just want to spend the day together and I have a surprise for later tonight that you might like" he raised his eyebrow "Surprise? I'm not fond of surprises Christine. You should know that by now" she smirked "you'll like this surprise. I promise" he sighed "I hope so..." He frowned, making her frown. This wasn't their first Valentine's day together and Christine was determined to make it better than the first one where he thought the valentine was for Raoul and had ripped it up in front of her, causing her to cry and slap him numerous times. Last valentines day, Erik had her sing a love song that he composed, causing them to have a few heated kisses up against his organ. He had been so close to picking her up bridal style to his room and having his way with her. God knows how much he had resisted.

For Valentine's day, Erik had played 'point of no return' to show Christine just how much he desired her. After they finished the song, he was breathing shallowly and her chest was heaving that much, she thought her breasts would pop out of the corset. "So...do you actually feel like Don Juan right not?" She smirked as she swayed her hips, walking towards him. His mouth went dry. He kept stammering. He had turned himself to face her. When she reached him, she squeezed herself in between his thighs and sat on one. Erik couldn't handle the situation well. He wanted her. No he needed her. "I... Christine, I need you" he whined. She leant into him, causing to blush even harder(if that was even possible) "Well,take me then..." He smirked as he wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her closer to him. She giggled full heartedly. Upon entering his room, his siamese cat- Ayesha was sat comfortably on hid bed until Erik picked her up and placed her in the bathroom.

When he had returned to her, she had turned around, waiting for him to help her out of her many layers. He undid the ties to her bodice painstakingly slow, making her wonder if he was even there. Smash! The bodice hit the stone floor. One by one her attire came off and pooled into a pile on the floor. When she had one last piece of clothing covering her modesty, she turned around and began pulled his jacket and his cravat off. She unbuttoned his vest and his shirt until his well- toned body came into view, eliciting a little moan from her mouth. He pulled the chemise over her head and finally stared at her naked body. She knelt down and pulled his shoes and socks off before unbuckling his belt and pulling the rest of his clothing down.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine was snuggled up against Erik's tan chest, his arms wrapped around her, both with a content smile on their faces. He had awoken first and stared down at her with nothing but love in his eyes. He never though that he'd finally have her in his arms, let alone naked in his bed. "Morning Erik" she beamed up at him which he returned. "Last night was the best night of my life" he sighed happily "thank you" she smiled and kissed his chest.

It didn't take long for them to get disturbed by Nadir. He banged on Erik's bedroom door, the couple sighed defeated and he pulled the covers over their heads. "Erik! Open this door! I know you're there!" He sighed,putting his trousers and mask on. When he opened the door the Persian gasped as he saw female clothes in a pile and the brunette woman in his bed. "Tell me you didn't Erik..." He smirked "Oh, I did Daroga. It was her idea" his jaw dropped when Erik told him that Christine made the first move.  
"Oh dear Allah!" Nadir frowned as he shook his head. "Nadir, you're my dearest and closest friend..." Erik began but was interrupted by the Persian "As far as I'm aware, I'm your only friend..." "Shut up! Anyway, if you are really my friend, you wouldn't care less if I'm with Christine. I love her, and she me" he turned and smiled at the petite brunette sleeping in his bed. The middle eastern man nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Erik turned back to Christine and approached her as she began to stir. "Erik, what happened? He doesn't approve of it does he..." He shook his head and smiled at her "It doesn't matter that he doesn't approve of it. As long as neither of us regret what happened last night and as long as we love each other, nobody else matters" Christine smiled back at the masked man. "Happy valentines day mon petite ange" he said. "Happy valentines ma ange de la musique" her smile growing wider


End file.
